Journey into Mystery Vol 1 12
Supporting Characters: * Mary Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Glenkay *** Dragmoor Castle * | StoryTitle2 = The Lost Continent | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Isolda Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = A Witch In Love | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Dick Briefer | Inker3_1 = Dick Briefer | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = When simple minded witch breaks the rule of flying outside the dark forest and falls in love with a man, she begs for her sisters to be turned into a woman even after they warn she would die in hours. They grant her wish but the witch is unable to be with her love, because it's just a statue. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = All About Mars | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Pablo Ferro | Inker4_1 = Pablo Ferro | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Willy Gregg, a ugly man, announces he will be first human to travel in a one way trip to Mars but refuses taking anyone else, since all have made fun and disgust of his appearance, until a plastic surgeon says he could make him handsome, it works but when they arrive on Mars Willy finds out his new looks are the ugliest for Martians! | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Willy Gregg Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Unrevealed reality | StoryTitle5 = The Sight of the Ghost | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Tony DiPreta | Inker5_1 = Tony DiPreta | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = After seeing a boy trapped in a pit a ghost tries frantically to find help, everyone runs in fear from him but three people who help save the child. However after they leave the three are revealed as inmates of an insane asylum | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = The Strange Boy | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Ed Goldfarb | Inker6_1 = Ed Goldfarb | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = When a fire ravages a big house the town's old hermit saves a young boy from the flames and offers to take care of him until his relatives can be found, but a greed couple take him instead in order for getting a reward from them. They stay the next weeks trying to find the boy's family while he regularly visits and befriends the hermit. One day the boys parents reappear, they and the boy reveal themselves as aliens who punish the couple's greedness by killing them and reward the hermit good heart by making him young again. | Appearing6 = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}